


Playing Pretend

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: After winning the Onsen on Ice competition, Yuuri is confused when Viktor comes to him with a proposition. But pretending to be in love with Viktor Nikiforov isn't difficult for Yuuri.





	1. A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Fake dating is my favourite trope, I had to write a fake dating Viktuuri fic. I plan for this to go along with canon. This chapter is more of an introductory chapter and I hope future ones will be longer. Also, this fic won't be updated to a regular schedule.

He had done it. 

Yuuri had won the Hot Springs on Ice competition, had shown the world (and most importantly, Viktor) his eros, and now Viktor was going to stay in Hasetsu to coach him. 

Yuuri had been a little disappointed that he wasn’t able to bid Yuri good-bye, but he had left in the middle of the competition. Despite everything, Yuuri had somehow become fond of the ice tiger of Russia. 

After he won, Yuuri accepted the congratulations of his friends and family, and eventually made his way home. Once he got there, he went into his room alone, needing some space as he thought about the competition, and his future. His future with Viktor Nikiforov as his coach. 

Yuuri was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, and a familiar, heavy Russian accent calling, “Yuuri, I want to talk to you.” 

Yuuri felt a little hesitant, but at least his posters were hidden under his bed now. Yuuri stood up and walked over to the door, trying not to visibly react when he saw Viktor, posing against the wall. 

“Do you have critiques for me?” Yuuri asked, thinking that was the only reason Viktor could have to talk to him. Viktor shook his head. 

“Yuuri, I like to surprise people. And you need to bolster your status in the figure skating community. I think I have an idea that can do both those things,” Viktor said, leaning in closer to Yuuri, his warm breath brushing over Yuuri’s face and fogging his glasses. 

“Uh… yeah? A-and what is that, V-Viktor?” Yuuri said, trying to edge away from Viktor. 

“We should pretend to date!” Viktor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He clapped his hands together, “Won’t that be something? Viktor Nikiforov goes to Japan to coach Katsuki Yuuri to find inspiration, and to help Katsuki Yuuri win gold at the Grand Prix final! And then, as the two get to know each other, and become closer, they fall in love! What a story!” 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, wondering, not for the first time, if Viktor had had one too many falls on the ice. 

“I see that you’re doubtful, Yuuri, but it really could be great! People will wonder what it was about you that captivated Viktor Nikiforov!” Viktor said, his smile wide. 

“I think people will hate me,” Yuuri said.

“Perhaps,” Viktor said with a small shrug, “But at least they’ll know you.” 

“Why do I need them to know me?” Yuuri asked.

“You want to win gold, don't you. If they don't know you, they forget you,” Viktor said, stepping closer to Yuuri and reaching out to him, pressing his thumb against Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri tried to control his breathing as he met Viktor’s eyes. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Viktor was far out of Yuuri’s league, he knew that, and he still couldn’t quite believe that Viktor was here, in Hasetsu, to coach him. And Yuuri couldn’t deny he’d always had a crush on Viktor. 

“Won’t it be a bit of a shock to everyone if we just announce that we’re dating. People won’t believe that,” Yuuri said. Viktor dropped his hand, and smiled at Yuuri. 

“You’ll do it?” Viktor asked, excitement tinting his voice. 

“Yeah, fine,” Yuuri said. Viktor clapped his hands together. 

“Great! We need to slowly make it look like we’re getting closer, we can’t just spring it. We already spend a lot of time together, so that helps, of course, and I like to think we’re already fond of each other. We just need to make it look like we’re falling in love. I think by the time we get to the Grand Prix Final, everyone will know that we’re in a relationship!” Viktor said. 

“But what’s in it for you?” Yuuri asked. 

“I told you. I like to surprise people. My fans. It will be good for both of us, trust me,” Viktor said eagerly. He went to throw his arms around Yuuri to hug him, but Yuuri jumped out of the way. Viktor pouted. 

“You wouldn’t let your boyfriend hug you?” Viktor asked. 

“You’re not my boyfriend,” Yuuri replied. 

“I’m your pretend boyfriend,” Viktor said. 

“Not yet,” Yuuri retorted, “Not if we’re slowly getting closer. I don’t let people get close to me easily.” Viktor nodded. 

“Yes, I’ve noticed that,” Viktor muttered. He then took a deep breath and looked back up at Yuuri, speaking louder, “You did a great job today, Yuuri. Tomorrow we’ll be going over the program and making improvements. Good night.” He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. 

Yuuri looked at the closed door and wondered if he would ever understand Viktor. No matter what, it was going to be an interesting trip to the Grand Prix Final.


	2. Preparing the Free Skate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue is lifted from episode 4, I've just expanded on certain things.

Yuuri had barely had time to think about the arrangement with Viktor as they were busy working on Yuuri’s programs. They didn’t have any music for the free skate yet, but they discussed ideas and worked on Yuuri’s jumps.

They spent long hours at the Ice Castle, and Yuuri was always glad at the end of the day to relax in the onsen, though he still got a little uncomfortable with Viktor’s nakedness. It was silly, really. Yuuri had grown up here, he’d been around people naked on the onsen his whole life, but with Viktor it was different. He’d admired Viktor for so long, he was attracted to Viktor. Oh, and of course, they were pretending to fall in love. 

Viktor was the one who had decided that Yuuri should create his own free program. After talking to Celestino (and  _ that _ was a weight off Yuuri’s mind), Viktor had listened to the music Yuuri had previously wanted to use, and hadn’t seemed very impressed. But Yuuri was going to fix that now. 

He was relieved when Phichit said he’d put out feelers. Phichit was always so good with people, and would know exactly what to say, not like Yuuri. His anxiety had always gotten in the way of social interaction, and there were very few people he was comfortable with. 

“Yuuri, while you’re here, you need to tell me all about Viktor!” Phichit said, staring into the camera excitedly. 

“There’s not much to say,” Yuuri said. 

“Not much to say?” Phichit asked incredulously, “Your idol is coaching you! He went all the way to Hasetsu for you! That’s amazing!” Phichit had always been optimistic, something Yuuri sometimes wished he could share. 

“It’s only a matter of time before he realise I’m just another dime-a-dozen skater and won’t want to waste his time anymore,” Yuuri said softly. Phichit gave Yuuri a hard look. 

“You are a brilliant skate, Yuuri, You got into the Grand Prix final, you were in the top six! That’s a great achievement!” Phichit said. 

“I choked, Phichit,” Yuuri pointed out. 

“I bet,” Phichit said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Yuuri squirmed uncomfortably and said “It’s not like that.” Though he knew that people would think his relationship with Viktor was sexual eventually, it was something he tried to avoid thinking about. Especially the fact that he wouldn’t mind if it was. 

“Oh come on, Yuuri, Viktor flew across the world for you. I saw that Eros performance online. You can’t tell me you were thinking about katsudon. It had to be Viktor, you’re only ever that intense about Viktor,” Phichit said. Yuuri felt his cheeks heat. 

“Phichit-kun!” Yuuri exclaimed.  

“Don’t deny it, you’ve been in love with him for years,” Phichit said. 

“I admired his skating,” Yuuri said, still flushed, “He inspired me. He still inspires me. That’s it.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Phichit said, humouring Yuuri, “I need to get back to practice, or Ciao Ciao will have my head. Bye, Yuuri!” 

“Bye Phichit-kun!” Yuuri replied, ending the video call. With that done, he hopefully wouldn’t have to wait too long to hear back. Having his free skate music decided would mean they could create the program. Then all he’d have to do was perform it and try to make it to the Grand Prix Final. 

Yuuri moved over to the bed and buried his head under his pillow. He’d completely flubbed his performance at the Nationals, the Hot Springs on Ice win must have been a fluke. Even with Viktor as his coach, how could Yuuri possibly expect to make it to the final? What was he thinking?

* * *

Usually Yuuri enjoyed being by the ocean, finding the environment calming, but with Viktor beside him, he just couldn’t relax.

Yuuri was weak, and it was only a matter of time before Viktor saw that and stopped being his coach. 

The pair of them had a small talk, Yuuri telling him about the time he felt like a girl was intruding on his feelings, and Viktor telling Yuuri that he wasn’t weak. 

“What do you want me to be to you? A father figure?” Viktor asked. 

“No.” 

“A brother then? A friend?” Viktor asked, then continued when Yuuri murmured in response, “Then your boyfriend, I guess. I can try my best.”

Yuuri jumped up in surprise, facing Viktor and exclaimed; “No, no, no, no, no! I want you to stay who you are, Viktor! I’ve always looked up to you. I ignored you because I didn’t want you to see my shortcomings. I’ll make it up to you with my skating!”

“Okay, I won’t let you off easy, then,” Viktor said, holding his hand out, “That’s my way of showing my love.” Viktor stood up, and the two of them shook hands. Yuuri felt more relaxed, knowing that the pair of them had a better understanding. 

Together, they walked back to the onsen, Viktor glancing at Yuuri every so often, looking amused. 

“What is it?” Yuuri asked after the fifth time. 

“I was just wondering why you reacted like that when I suggested I could be your boyfriend. It’s what we want the world to believe, after all,” Viktor said. Yuuri sighed. 

“The world can believe that, but I just want you to be you,” Yuuri said, looking away from Viktor, his cheeks slightly flushed. Viktor smiled. 

“No one wants be to be just me,” Viktor said quietly. Yuuri turned his head and frowned, so Viktor elaborated, “Everyone wants figure skating world champion Viktor Nikiforov. Never considers that there could be someone else. I don’t even know if there is someone else.” 

“Well, surely your boyfriend would want you to just be you,” Yuuri said quietly, a shy smile on his face. 

“I’d hope so,” Viktor agreed.

* * *

Yuuri had received the new music, he and Viktor had put together the free skate, and Yuuri had received his Grand Prix assignments. Now, they were getting ready for the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Championship.

“How was that?” Yuuri asked, skating over to Viktor when he’d finished his free skate. Viktor nodded. 

“Obviously we’ll refine it over the season so you can peak at the final, but I know you can win gold with this program,” Viktor said, smiling. Yuuri nodded wordlessly, flinching slightly when Viktor moved closer and hugged him. 

“Um,” Yuuri said, wanting to say something, but all thoughts escaping his head. 

“We’ll have to hug in front of people if we want them to think we’re in love,” Viktor said quietly, “You should get used to me hugging you.” Yuuri nodded, relaxing into the hug. Yuuri still wasn’t sure that pretending to date was a good idea, but it gave him a good excuse to be close to Viktor. And that was fine by Yuuri. 


	3. Lovable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a bit different this time with Phichit and Yuuri communicating.

**phichit+chu  
** I’m going to ask you every day if there’s something going on with Viktor.

**phichit+chu  
** Just warning you

**yuurikatsuki  
** There’s nothing going on!

**phichit+chu  
** That’s not what Mari said!

**yuurikatsuki  
** Mari? 

**phichit+chu  
** Yes, Mari. Your sister. 

**yuurikatsuki  
** I know who Mari is! What did she say?

**phichit+chu  
** That you and Viktor spend quite a lot of time alone together. And apparently your friend Yuuko saw you hugging at the rink!

**yuurikatsuki  
** Friends hug. I hug you.

**phichit+chu  
** I’m not your idol though, am I? I’ll get the truth out of you, just wait.

* * *

Yuuri sighed, and looked over to Viktor. Viktor seemed to be looking at something intently at his phone, barely looking where he was walking. The two of them were making their way back to the onsen after a hard day of practice.

“Phichit thinks there’s something going on between us,” Yuuri told Viktor. Viktor looked up, slightly startled.

“Oh, yeah, Christophe is trying to get information out of me,” Viktor said, pointing to his phone, “But that’s what we want, right?”

“I don’t want to lie to Phichit,” Yuuri said, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“What have you said so far?” Viktor asked.

“I’ve been denying everything,” Yuuri said. Viktor nodded.

“Well, if he’s not believing you when you tell the truth, what’s wrong with telling him that we are together? It won’t be lying, really. Just acting,” Viktor said.

Yuuri shrugged, and considered what Viktor was saying. Phichit really wasn’t going to believe Yuuri when he told the truth. He was convinced there was something going on. Perhaps Yuuri could slowly drop hints that there was something going on.

It just felt so deceitful.

“Is this a good idea?” Yuuri asked. Viktor stopped in his tracks.

“Is what a good idea?” he asked, putting his phone in his pocket.

“This,” Yuuri said, gesturing between the two of them, “Pretending to date. What happens if people find out?”

“They won’t find out,” Viktor said easily.

“But they might. You’ll get through it, you’re Viktor Nikiforov. I won’t,” Yuuri said. Viktor sighed, and took Yuuri’s hands in his.

“It’s going to be fine, Yuuri, I promise,” Viktor said softly, stepping closer so that their bodies were almost touching.

Yuuri looked down at their hands joined together, and wanted to be comforted. He wanted to believe Viktor, to believe that it would be fine. But he couldn’t help worrying.

“People are going to think I’m using you to get to the top,” Yuuri said quietly.

“That’s the job of a coach,” Viktor said.

“That I’m sleeping with you as payment,” Yuuri added.

“Yes,” Viktor said unhappily, “That was something Christophe suggested. Not in a mean way, he just thought you must be good in bed for me to give up skating. I nipped that one in the bud.”

“If he thinks that, and he’s your friend, then what are others going to think?” Yuuri asked, “I know I agreed, but I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Viktor said, “If you really don’t want to, we won’t. We haven’t done or said anything publicly, we can stay as we are in the public eye. But you really should consider it. I really do think this will help. People will know you. It will be a surprise to the audience.”

“I still don’t understand what you’re getting out of this,” Yuuri said.

“Just believe that I am, and leave it at that,” Viktor said with a smile.

“Okay, fine,” Yuuri said, “We’ll continue with this ridiculous plan.”

“Yay!” Viktor said, clapping his hands together excitedly, “We can start dropping hints at the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship!”

* * *

After returning to Hasetsu after the JSF conference, Yuuri had been bombarded with questions from Minako, who was offended that his love for them all was apparently ‘abstract’ and also wanted to know more about his relationship with Viktor.

“He’s my coach,” Yuuri told her.

“You were on live television telling everyone you love him!” Minako said. Yuuri said nothing as he practised his step sequence across her dance floor.

“It’s look good,” Minako said grudgingly, “Of course, it looks better on the ice, but this routine really could win.”

“Well, I did announce at the conference that I would win gold for Viktor,” Yuuri said, and then stopped, facing Minako with a look of horror, “I can’t believe I did that.”

“No one can,” Minako said, “You should be sure of yourself more often. You did really well at the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu championship.”

“That was just a local competition though,” Yuuri said.

“You bet Minami Kenjirou, though, and he scored higher than you in the Nationals,” Minako pointed out.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, “Minami-kun was very enthusiastic. He asked me not to retire until he could face me in the Grand Prix.”

“Better keep you fit and healthy then,” Minako said, “Oh, also. Yuuko eventually gave Viktor a loose translation of the conference. Has he said anything to you yet?”

“No,” Yuuri said, shaking his head, “But I’ll be prepared.”

* * *

**phichit+chu  
** You’re a liar! 

**yuurikatsuki  
** What did I lie about? 

**phichit+chu  
** I saw a video of the JSF conference with subtitles! You said you love Viktor and want to hold on to him! 

**yuurikatsuki  
** I didn’t really know what I was saying. 

**phichit+chu  
** LIVE TV YUURI 

**phichit+chu  
** Also he was quite affectionate at the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship. I saw that hug! And he put lip balm on your lips!

**yuurikatsuki  
** You watched that?

**phichit+chu  
** I found a livestream. I take my best friend duties very seriously. It’s a shame you can’t say the same.

**phichit+chu  
** A decent best friend would have spilled about their relationship with their idol.

**yuurikatsuki  
** We’re not in a relationship.

**phichit+chu  
** You better watch it in China, Yuuri, I am getting everything out of you.

**yuurikatsuki  
** After the competition, we’ll go out for dinner and talk.

**phichit+chu  
** I’m holding you to that, Yuuri.

* * *

“We need to talk,” Viktor said when Yuuri had finished his morning run. Viktor wasn’t looking at Yuuri, but kneeling down to cuddle Makkachin.

“Uh… do we?” Yuuri asked. Viktor looked away from Makkachin and met Yuuri’s eyes.

“Yes. Privately,” Viktor said, “Let’s go down to the beach.”

Yuuri followed Viktor down to the beach quietly, and the pair sat down a couple of metres from the water’s edge. Viktor let Makkachin off her leash, but the dog just settled down between Yuuri and Viktor, content.

“The JSF conference was interesting,” Viktor said, placing a hand on Makkachin’s head and watching the water.

“Yuu-chan translated for you,” Yuuri said.

“Eventually. I had to beg, she took pity on me,” Viktor said.

“Was it too far?” Yuuri asked quietly. Viktor looked at Yuuri and shook his head, smiling softly.

“No, it wasn’t too far. It really does help this idea of us falling in love. And it was flattering,” Viktor said. Yuuri sighed.

“Sometimes I speak without thinking,” Yuuri said, covering his face with his hands, “I can’t believe I said I’d win a gold medal at the Grand Prix Final.”

“You will, though,” Viktor said, completely confident. Yuuri didn’t say anything, but looked out to the ocean, trying to ignore Viktor watching him.

Makkachin moved over, placing her head on Yuuri’s knee. Yuuri started petting her absent-mindedly.

“My dog likes you better than me,” Viktor said, pouting slightly. Yuuri looked at him and laughed at his expression.

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Yuuri said.

“It is,” Viktor insisted, “But I can’t blame her for that. You’re very lovable.”

Yuuri could feel himself blushing as he stuttered wordlessly, looking at Viktor in shock. Viktor smiled widely at him.

“It’s a good thing you are, otherwise no one would believe that we’re boyfriends!” Viktor said, standing up and brushing sand off the back of his trousers. He held a hand out to Yuuri, “Come on, you need to get to the rink.”

Yuuri let Viktor help him up, and waited while Viktor put Makkachin’s leash back on.

“I’ll meet you at the Ice Castle,” Viktor said, “And you better not be slacking off when I get there!”

“I’m not the one likely to slack off,” Yuuri replied, and started towards Ice Castle, as Viktor took Makkachin back to Yutopia.

Honestly, when Yuuri had been announcing his theme for the season, he wasn’t even thinking about what he said. It was true, all of it, but the moment Yuuri had let go of that microphone, he had instantly regretted everything he said.

But it seemed to work out okay. It certainly led credibility of their story about being boyfriends.

And what had that thing Viktor had said about Yuuri being lovable been about? They were pretending to date, so he didn’t have to say those kinds of things in private. Though, maybe he was practising. Yes, that was it, Yuuri was sure. Viktor was just practising how to be a loving boyfriend to Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to do the Cup of China as just once chapter, but I'm not sure if that will happen. We'll see what happens. But it may take longer for the next chapter because of that. Not that I'm really sticking to a schedul eor anything here.


End file.
